justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Freddy
Were you looking for: Freddy Fazbear 'and 'Toy Freddy, two animatronics closely related to Golden Freddy? Torture Fredbear, its Torture Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: G.P.D. Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Torture Freddy, Purple Freddy or Spring Bonnie? TRTF Classic= Fredbear, nicknamed Golden Freddy due to its resemblence with Freddy Fazbear and suit color, is an animatronic that Mike Schmidt hallucinates during his nightshift. It serves as one of the antagonists in the classic edition of The Return to Freddy's, and starts moving on Night 6 and onwards. Appearance In this game, Golden Freddy's appearance was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Its original jumpscare was Freddy's power out jumpscare from FNaF 1, recolored to be Golden Freddy. However, when an update to the game came out changing it to the FNAF 2 jumpscare. Behavior Starting from Night 6 and onwards, Golden Freddy will randomly appear inside of the player's office. After he gets into the office, various different images with his face and the text "IT'S ME" will flash in front of the player. The player must then very quickly put on the Freddy Mask or else he will jumpscare the player, then ending the night. Trivia *Golden Freddy's behavior is similar to Shadow Lockjaw's behavior from The Return to Freddy's 2. *Golden Freddy appears to be a suit that was used by Vincent, as in a Death Minigame, Golden Freddy goes to the Party Room. *Unlike his later appearences, Golden Freddy isn't actually that rare at all, and he will commonly appear on Night 6 and onwards. |-|TRTF2= Golden Freddy returns once again in The Return to Freddy's 2, as an easter egg. It is one of the many hallucinations that Cawnoth Cotts has during his night shift. It is mentioned on the Night 2 phone call by Alison that Golden Freddy is actually a scrapped prototype Freddy suit. Appearance Golden Freddy's model is the same as Freddy Fazbear's model in the game, but with wires poking out, a gold-like color, and empty eyesockets. It seems to have a rusty endoskeleton. Behavior Golden Freddy starts in Parts/Services Room, albeit off-camera, and will rarely teleport into the player's office on any night. When this does happen, the player must then very quickly put on the Freddy Mask to defend themself. If the player doesn't put on the Freddy Mask in time or wears it too late, Golden Freddy will then jumpscare the player, making them have to restart the night. Trivia *In the alpha version, Golden Freddy was originally a character with the Spring Bonnie head from Five Nights at Freddy's 3., only with one Foxy-like ear and a hat. *Again, in the alpha version, Golden Freddy is literally impossible to dodge. *Golden Freddy and Shadow Lockjaw are the only characters to appear in the office, while the others just jumpscare the player. *Sometimes, upon starting the game, a rare screen of Golden Freddy can appear and crash the game. |-|TRTF3= Golden Freddy returns once again as a minor hallucination in The Return to Freddy's 3. He acts as a hallucination, like the past 2 games. It is completely harmless to the player, however. Appearance Golden Freddy's model is exactly the same as his model from the second game, except it's now a lot more dusty and has a darker color. Behavior On very rare occasions, Golden Freddy will appear laying on the far left wall of The Office. It strangely actually doesn't even do anything other than sit next to the player. If the player brings up the Monitor, Golden Freddy will mysteriously dissapear from your Security Office. Trivia *Golden Freddy is only animatronic in the game that doesn't attack the player. *Golden Freddy looks so worn out as a result of his age, being a very old animatronic. *There is a easter egg very similiar to this that happens in Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in which Shadow Freddy will appear laying in the corner of the office, also unable to attack. It is very likely that Golden Freddy's behavior in TRTF 3 was inspired off this. *The player can get a Golden Freddy plush if they beat the "A Past to Remember" minigame. |-|TRTF4= Golden Freddy returns once again in The Return to Freddy's 4, as a minor easter egg and hallucination. Appearance Golden Freddy's model changes, its head shape is like Freddy Fazbear's TRTF4 version, but it is not floating. It has a texture similar to wood, and is limp like in TRTF3. Behavior On very rare occasions, Golden Freddy will appear laying the corner of the player's office, making a crying noise, similar to that of a child's. Similiar to TRTF 3, Golden Freddy is strangely actually completely harmless and can't actually attack the player. If the player flips up the Monitor Golden Freddy will leave the office. Nightmare Fuel Description Golden Freddy's description reads: "Golden Freddy has been throughout the whole TRTF series. Kills you on TRTF1 and 2, and just a hidden easter egg on TRTF3 and 4.". Trivia *When Golden Freddy appears in the office, it is possible that he may let Freddy and Lockjaw into the office, even if the lever is used. *Upon closer inspection, Golden Freddy is the least damaged and very dusty. **The reason why is because it's been shown that Golden Freddy had been hidden in a bunker for so long. |-|TRTF5= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that Golden Freddy was a Springlock Suit that served as an entertainer at GoldieParaDiner, alongside Spring Bonnie. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Gameplay FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|When Golden Freddy appears in The Office. output_seqKNf.gif|hallucinations that can be seen when golden freddy is in The Office Lates0.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Output srfkxP.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare in the first cutscene Night1.png|Golden Freddy in the custom night screen. Sprites Gf.png|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame. Gf2.png|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame, now with glowing white pupils. Output 7tVdVB.gif|Golden Freddy's walking sprite as seen from the death minigames. The Return to Freddy's 2 Final J6Cp51iJDBP8RUm9HQKUvesS9L95xoah2SxzLopykP0.png|Golden Freddy in the Night 3 cutscene. 230.png|Golden Freddy's texture in the Office. GF TRTF 2 Jumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. ACBOARtRQFTydYLJKvdQZF5soKaGNuiD8fHTVSQLSgU.png|An rare screen of Golden Freddy. TRTF2 Golden Freddy aka Fredbear drawing.png|A drawing of Golden Freddy. Beta TRTF_2_Icon.jpeg|The icon of TRTF 2 Beta, featuring Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy in office.jpg|Golden Freddy in the office in the demo. 418.png Output oYM4I8.gif 742-0.png|Golden Freddy's icon in the Custom Night. Alpha TheReturnTeFreddy's.jpg|The Banner for the alpha of TRTF 2 with Golden Freddy. 687-0.png Output bvLGdN.gif| Sprites gfroodbear.png|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "Follow Puppet" minigame. Golden_Freddy_minigame.png|Same sprite, but with white pupils in its eyeholes. 326.png|Golden Freddy walking in the Lockjaw minigame. 378.png|Ditto. 405.png|Ditto. 477.png|Ditto. 479.png|Ditto. gfup.png|Ditto. The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay File:TRtF_3_Shadow_Freddy_Brightened.jpg|Golden Freddy in The Office, brightened and saturated. Cute.png|Golden Freddy's plush that appears in The Office after beating "A Past to Remember". Golden Freddy Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Golden Freddy, with Vincent holding its head. Minigames Goldenfredsprite.png|Golden Freddy as seen in the A Past to Remember minigame. Bitfredbearmask.png|Golden Freddy's mask as seen in the Happiest Moment of My Life minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 438.png|Golden Freddy's texture when in The Office. GF4 minigame.jpeg|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "Golden Family" Minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 Fredbearposter.jpg|A poster of Fredbear that can be seen in Floor 1. MotuPatluPropGattuBattu3DModelNoScam.png|Fredbear's mask that appears in the "Die alone..." Ending. Redessence5.gif|Fredbear's plush in the second Bad Ending of TRTF5. Miscellaneous UUTPh7oRzjc.jpg|Golden Freddy in a image for TRTF2's Beta. There's_not_only_2.jpg|Golden Freddy and Golden Lockjaw as seen in a teaser for TRTF4. Torturevigo.png|Golden Freddy in the Thank You! image. 8wdQSo-wCAk.jpg|Fredbear and Springbonnie in a preview for The End's downloadable music. BREADBEAR.png|A teaser for an upcoming installment in the TRTF SAGA featuring a new, mysterious version of Golden Freddy (Possibly now called Fredbear). |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The scream that Golden Freddy makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The Screech emitted when Golden Freddy kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound emmited when Golden Freddy appears sitting inside The Office. External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Freddy Golden Freddy on the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:Hallucinations Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF Volume 1